


A Kinder Fate

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble and a Half, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Battle of Camlann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Arthur and Merlin reached Lake Avalon just in time. Everything changed.





	A Kinder Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and events of the BBC's Merlin belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

The two of them stood back to back, surrounded by the battle-ready remnants of Morgana's Saxon army.

Arthur was alert, strong, and ready to fight. Even in this dangerous situation, Merlin wanted to cheer. With Kilgharrah's help, they had reached Lake Avalon in time. Arthur had been healed and was himself again.

The Saxons pushed in with bloodcurdling cries and swords drawn.

Arthur wielded Excalibur in defense as if the weapon was a natural part of him. Merlin blasted attacking enemies right and left with abandon. He was finally able to use his powers openly. 

Very soon, every Saxon warrior was either vanquished or had fled in terror. 

It had felt incredibly right, fighting alongside each other like one being, the king and his sorcerer perfectly coordinated.

Tired, but smiling, Merlin turned to face Arthur. "This. We were made for this, Arthur."

Arthur nodded. "Now let's go rebuild Camelot together."


End file.
